Heart's Sight
by Serenity Angel14
Summary: Imagine being able to see anything you want to see, past, present and future, everything that has been and everything that is to come. But there is a price for this gift, loneliness. But there is one thing that Darien didn't see coming -Continued Within-.


**Imagine being able to see anything you want to see, past, present and future, everything that has been and everything that is to come. But there is a price for this gift, loneliness. But there is one thing that he did not see coming but has seen all his life. Serena Stevens. He has dreamed about her since his parents and younger brother died in a car accident at the age of six. For so long he has not dared to believe that she was real but one day at his new high school he sees her, really sees her. But he cannot see her as he sees everyone else, for some unknown reason his gift doesn't work around her like everyone else. For two years he watches her from a distance. Watching, waiting, protecting. He has lived in the shadows for so long what happens when he is forced to step into her light? And how can he protect her from a threat that he can't see? Now to save what he loves most he must learn that not everything is about what he can see.**

* * *

**Just to prove to my fans that I am still writing (even though I do have a little writer's block concerning my fanfic "Love and Bloody Roses 2: Bloodlust"), here is the Prologue for one of the newest fanfics. I just finished writing this (Yay! My mum is late picking me up!), I was hit by a wave of inspiration thanks to AngelONight, so I am dedicating this entire Fanfic to you, AngelONight! Thanks for all your help and for all the inspirtation you have given me!**

**I would also like to thank all my reviewers for both Love and Bloody Roses and of this new fanfic! I love them all, each and every one, and they really are inspiring! So thanks!**

**Here is my third posted fanfic (second if you could Love and Bloody Roses 1 and 2 as one!). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it!**

**Note: For the next month or two, responses/replies to reviews and questions will take longer than normal as I am on an extended vacation in the remote area of Tasmania Australia. A place where internet connections are very rare and VERY far between. I am trying to check once a week but it is difficult, so please be patient and don't let it deter you from reviewing!  
**

**So without any more rambling, here is my next fanfic Heart's Sight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jump Serena! Get off of here now! This thing is going down! There's only a few minutes left!"

"What about you! I won't leave you!"

"There's no time! Go!" He pulled her close and planted a quick, rough but love-filled kiss on her lips. "I love you, Serena. I'll be right behind you!"

They were the last words she had heard from the man she loved more than she had ever thought possible. He had urged her to escape while he had stayed behind to hold him, the monster who had done such terrible things, back. To give her a chance to escape into the dark icy cold waters of the Pacific Ocean. All she could do now was stare at the boat that was now brilliantly ablaze, horror and fear held her frozen spell bound as her heart beat frantically in her chest. If she ever lost him, she did not know if she could survive it. He had always been there protecting her, even before they had met. She hadn't known him then but she had always known him in a way that was far beyond anything that could ever be explained by science or even by mere words.

It seemed so long ago now, but it was only a few months ago that her life had changed forever. In that one night she had gained so much but now it seemed that in one night again she would lose everything she loved most in this world.

The boat was sinking, she could see it clearly now, even at such a distance. The golden flames and the brief flashes of lightening were the only sources of light she could see. There was no moon, it was well hidden beyond thick black clouds of the storm. It was going down fast. Her love had only seconds to get off before he was pulled down with it into the cold waters forever and pulled forever away from her.

She didn't know if there were tears in her eyes. It could just be the ocean waters or a mixture of both but everything was moving in slow motion before her blurred vision. In that moment she could have given anything to keep the sinking boat that had held so many horrors and dark truths for them for the past three hours in her sight but the fierce rough waves of the ocean and the current was pulling her away from it. But it would sink before it was pulled from her sight by the rough waters and fierce current. Angry lightening flashed above, as the fierce storm that turned the waters like the rinse cycle of a washing machine continued to demonstrate Mother Nature's divine power and fierce unyielding spirit. The fierce howling wind stung her eyes, spraying her with painful spray that hit her skin like a thousand ice bullets. The golden angry flames that had so quickly and so mercilessly consumed the boat glittered on the black waters that surrounded and consumed her.

And then all at once, the boat was swallowed by the sea as if a legendary monster had risen from the dark depths and had swallowed it whole. She held her breath anxiously and fearfully, praying against all odds that her love would find a way to the surface. Find a way back to her. He had found his way to her once before, and that had changed her life forever. If he did not do so again, it would end her life.

"Darien!!!" She screamed with helpless desperation over the empty dark waters around her but there was nothing but the crushing waves of the ocean, the deafening booming of the thunder above and the harsh howling wind, and darkness. There was no light but the sudden flashes of lightening overhead that did nothing but illuminate the blackness of the waters and the sky around her.

Darien had always been able to see things other people didn't, see things that no one else could see. He could see the future for crying out loud! Why couldn't he see this coming?! Why hadn't he seen it?!?! Had it been her fault? He had always had trouble using his ability around her. Would he had seen it if she hadn't always been so close to him? Been there with him? Is it her fault that they were in this mess now? Would it be because of her that Darien would be taken from the world?

She didn't know and maybe she could never but she knew one thing for certain. She couldn't and wouldn't live without him.

Seconds turned to minutes and hope turned to despair and pure heart breaking miserable agony. She stilled her thrashing limbs that fought tirelessly against the relentless waves and tide. She just stopped swimming. She would let the crushing waves of the merciless ocean, fueled by the raging storm and howling wind, have her. It had claimed her love and she couldn't live without him. If they couldn't be together in life then they would be together in death at the bottom of the ocean.

"Darien." She whispered with brokenhearted numbness as she remembered the first time she had seen him over two years ago. She hadn't know it then in the home room of her high school as she had looked up at the handsome but lonely looking new student, but he was the man she would love and lose.

A sense of peace seemed to wash over her as she was pulled beneath the surface of the water. Suddenly everything was quiet and still, peaceful and calm.

'_Don't worry my love.'_ She whispered to him in her mind, wherever he may be. _'You won't have to wait for me long. I'll be with you soon.'_

* * *

**Hopefully Chapter 1 will be ready and up in the next two weeks!**_  
_


End file.
